Much Needed Justice
by bibliosexual
Summary: Marlene said I was being dramatic. The way I saw it, I was providing the world with some much needed justice. Lily/James


I decided that I was going to kill him while I was in the trophy room. Actually, the location at which I decided to kill the arrogant, bigheaded, bullying toe rag James Potter is of little consequence. What was important was that Potter would plead for mercy when he finally got what he deserved.

Marlene said that I was being dramatic. The way I saw it, I was providing the world with some much needed justice.

"Knives," I said. "Knives would be quick, yet painful. Messy, though, and that's inconvenient. However, I fail to see the attraction to the Killing Curse. So impersonal! And all of that green light, that's what really discourages me from-"

"You know, normally I would let you finish your Lily Rant, but this time you really are worrying me," Marlene interrupted.

"Oh, shut it," I scoffed, and gave her a light shove. Okay, maybe it wasn't that light of a shove, because Marlene backed into a rather large golden trophy that teetered on its edge for a moment before I reached out and set it right. I turned back to her and said, "You would want to murder him too if you were me."

Marlene just huffed and started working on her plait, which had come undone when she had that little run in with the trophy. "Lily, wanting to kill someone is somewhat normal. But once you start to plan the murder you take the step from normal to completely insane."

"It's not that insane," I protested. "_You_ had an extensive plan to kill Alice's cat back when we were third years."

"He deserved it! He kept urinating on my socks!" Marlene argued while she finished her plait. "Have you ever walked around Hogwarts for a week without any socks? I had more blister than foot! You, Lily, are planning how to murder someone who has never meant you any harm-"

"He broke my arm during our first flying lesson!" I pointed out.

"It was an accident, he was just trying to correct your grip on the handle." Marlene dismissed.

"He pushed me!" I exclaimed.

"So what if he did? Bones heal! Lily," Marlene made a grab at my hands. I tried to pull away, but she held tight and met my green eyes with her dark brown ones. "Sometimes boys do really stupid stuff when they like you. Remember Anthony in our second year? And how he named his toad after Juliet to impress her?"

"That was borderline crazy and one hundred percent pathetic." I said.

Marlene sighed like I was some incompetent child who didn't understand that the sky was blue. "But it got her to go out with him, didn't it?"

"For two months!"

"Hey! It was second year!" Marlene said. "That's a really long time for twelve year olds."

"Didn't the toad end up dying during their first month of dating?"

"Lily, you're missing the point." Marlene sighed.

"Oh, really, there's a point?" I feigned interest. "Please, enlighten me."

"Lily," Marlene said in that voice, the kind that you can only perfect when you have three older brothers and are very good at getting you way.

"Marlene," I tried to mimic, but I only had one older sister. And as every little sister knows, it was next to impossible for them to get their way.

Marlene continued like she hadn't even heard me. "All I'm trying to say is that maybe you should give the poor guy a chance. He's been making moon eyes at you since fourth year-"

"And it's just a coincidence that that was the year I grew breasts?" I interrupted.

"Lily, you have to admit that what he did was pretty cute."

"Marlene. He put a note in my toast asking me to Hogsmeade this weekend. As soon as I read it the bacon exploded and a bloody cherubic cupid flew out of the rubble and shot my apple with an arrow. Professor McGonagall called us into her office and lectured us for thirty minutes on how our public displays of affection shouldn't be displayed during breakfast, and then she wrote home to my parents. My dad wrote me a very long, very detailed letter about how I am not allowed to date _anyone_ until I'm thirty years old. Do you think that's cute? Because I think it's a headache I didn't need to have. Not to mention I can't even pretend that it never happened because _everyone _saw it. First years keep asking me if we're going to get married. And now whenever I see Potter in the hallways he keeps smirking that stupid smirk of his and he can't stop his hands from ruffling his sex hair-"

"Wait, Lily," Marlene interrupted. I sighed and tried looking annoyed, even though I knew I was running out of anger for my so called Lily Rant. "Did you just say that James Potter has sex hair?"

"No, of course I didn't. Don't be ridiculous," I said. Except I _did. _Because James Potter _does_ have sex hair. And whenever her ruffles his hair with his hands I want it to be my hands, and whenever he smiles I want to be the reason he does it.

"You _did_, Lily," Marlene said, but I could only stare at the Quidditch plaque that had the Chaser and Quidditch Captain listed as James Potter. I kept repeating it in my head, over and over again. .

Marlene grinned so wide I was surprised her head didn't split in two. "You _fancy _James Potter."

_Yes_, I realized. _I do. _

Bugger.

A/N: Hello, world. This was my first ever fan fiction. So, I'd love it if you'd review/marry and have children with/favorite this story. I'd really appreciate it, and it would be a deciding factor in whether or not I wrote more!

Much love,

Kate.


End file.
